


Late Night Studies

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Schoolwork and Family time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Essays, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Poverty, Weechesters, john winchesters A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Late one night, Dean has to write an essay, easy right? Except, it really isn't
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Schoolwork and Family time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Late Night Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, i am back, in a new fandom after a hiatus of a good five months or something. In that time, i got sick like three separate times for more than two weeks and I binge watched supernatural for the first time.  
> I fell in love with the weechesters and now here we are. Hope you enjoy it!

Dean shuddered a little but quickly sat up straight once more. The motel room was unusually cold, the heater must have broken or something. Dean was desperate to go to the reception to ask for a quick fix or something, but he wasn’t allowed to.  
Dad had left three days ago, and it was very important, that nobody noticed that they were alone.  
After all, CPS was their greatest enemy -besides the demon, of course-.  
Dean didn’t really understand what the fuss was all about, why anyone would care that he and his brother were alone, he could take care of Sammy just fine on his own. 

Dean shivered again, Sammy was already asleep in the one bed the room had to offer. Hunger gnawed in his stomach, and Dean curled in on himself just a little. He couldn’t concentrate as he should, but he needed to get this essay done soon otherwise, teachers might start asking questions.  
He looked down onto the paper again, the letters mixing in front of his eyes. He shook his head, trying to get his brain going.  
Admitting defeat and going to bed now was not an option.  
He wanted to curse, but he didn’t want to wake up Sammy, so he just stared down onto the paper, even more determined than before. 

This should have been easy, except for all the ways it wasn’t.  
The teacher had given them the questions, “What do you have to do at home (a job/chore) and why is it important? What happens if you don’t do it?“ And Dean was sure he knew what she expected, stuff like having to tidy up their rooms or taking the trash out. 

Now, Dean hadn’t actually lived in a house long enough for something like taking the trash out and he didn’t have a room.  
He supposed cooking could be considered a chore or something, but really most of the time they would eat take out anyway, so Dean wasn’t entirely sure if that counted.  
The thing was, Dean never had a household chore specifically given to him, he just did everything. The only real definite task his father had given him, was to protect Sammy, which he did as well as he possibly could.  
Dean didn’t want to write that though, because he didn’t think that caring for Sammy was a chore, plus he was pretty sure if he admitted that, the teacher might call CPS. Again.  
He had learned his lesson the last time, so he knew that the truth wasn’t an option at all.  
Budgeting was one of the things he always did, plus he like counting so it wasn’t really all that bad…  
Na, he couldn’t write that, his teacher would probably be concerned or something, maybe helping Sam with his homework? 

That could work, he supposed, if the teacher asked why his father couldn’t help, he could just say the usual. His dad had long work hours, didn’t have time, etc., etc. That always worked, at least for the first few weeks. 

Shivering for a third time, Dean finally stood up from the wonky little desk he’d been working on, took his notebook and pen, and huddled down next to Sammy in the bed.  
His handwriting might suffer a little, but at least it was a little warmer under the scratchy blanket. 

Describing exactly what he did was easy, he did it almost every day after all. Sammy would come up to him with a question or an exercise that needed a check over and Dean would do his best to answer. He didn’t always know, but he at least tried. Sammy was a very smart kid, so really it wasn’t like it was a lot. 

Dean knew what would happen if he didn’t help, his brother would pout and be sad, which was the last thing Dean wanted, so he never really said no. The only downside to it was the lack of time for the homework he often had, between helping Sammy, tidying up, worrying about the money and food, and doing the laundry, stuff like school often slid into the background. 

Not that Dean really cared, sure he liked school, and he could probably be better if he had the time, but Dean didn’t and that was ok. Instead, Sammy could learn in peace and with the help he needed.  
Sammy first, Dean second. 

Yawning, he finally dotted his last sentence and carefully placed his notebook on the bedside table, turning off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!  
> Pls leave a comment or a kudo, i love hearing feedback.  
> Until next time,  
> Vio


End file.
